


I love you with my entire porcelain body...

by karwena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karwena/pseuds/karwena
Summary: "Rumours say that in one of the rooms there would be a human-sized porcelain doll. The last owners, the Nikiforovs, lived in the manor at the end of the nineteenth century. Their only son would have lost a loved one who would have been found hanged in his room, and let himself die of sorrow. As a result, his parents had a doll made that looks like two drops of water to their beloved son. " here what said Pitchit to Yuuri when he left for a haunted manor where he had to spend three nights...





	1. Is that really you?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the beginning of my creepy doll AU :)   
> Enjoy!

May 15, 1868

Dawn rose slowly. a curtain of light passed through those of the room of the only son of the Nikiforov, the most powerful family in the city. And for the sleeping beauty, the day of May 15, 1868, began well. He opened his blue eyes like the spring sky and turned to the person who should have been in bed with him.

"Yuuri?" but the man he called was no longer coiled against him. He then thought that this one might be having breakfast with the Nikiforovs in the dining room on the lower floor.

The young man, named Victor, got rid of the luxurious duvets of his bed, and put on his dressing-gown. As he walked to the door of the room, he noticed his lover's silk kimonos on an armchair, and gently caressed them with a smile. For how much longer was he going to pretend in front of his parents? How long would Yuuri and he pretend to be "friends"? Opening the door of his room, Victor was greeted by the eyes of the servants present in an abnormal number in front of the door. The murmurs rose, and the glances followed as he walked down the hall to go to the dining room. Like every morning, he watched the family portraits hanging on the walls and thought of the day when Yuuri's would be added.

He arrived in the hall where the sumptuous breakfast had been prepared. He looked around for his lover but did not see him, there were only his parents, surrounded by a few servants.  
"Is not yuuri with you?" asked the mother.  
\- he may be sleeping again, I'll wake him up. "  
At the very moment Victor closed his mouth, a sharp roar was heard throughout the manor.  
A few moments later, a young servant arrived, pale, supported by other servants, all sobbing ...  
"This is Mr. Yuuri ... he is ..."  
Victor did not give her time to finish her sentence and went at full speed to the official room of his lover.

It was at this moment that the day of May 15, 1868 became the worst of Victor Nikiforov's existence.

The door was slightly ajar and in it resounded the tears of the chambermaids and the murmurs of the butlers ...  Victor pushed open the door and had to restrain himself from falling on his knees ... he wanted to vomit, vomit and cry until death ensued ...

Yuuri was indeed in his room ... hanging on a rope. the eyes exhumed, the mouth ajar, the drool at the corner of it. 

Dead ... Yuuri was dead ... The only love of his life had left him ...

Victor howled with all his lungs , avoiding the empty gaze of the one he loved. He ran to the corpse but his mother caught him.

"No, not you Yuuri !!

\- Victor, I'm sorry.

\- please answer me !! mother let me go! "  
Victor moved so much that his mother let go.  
He hurriedly took Yuuri off and hugged him back and forth, letting his tears fall down his cheeks.  
"I beg you, wake up, my love and life !!  
Plunging his head in the neck of his deceased lover, he sobbed "why every touch of happiness is withdrawn to me, I cannot live without you!"  
Behind them, Victor's mother turned to her husband and glanced at him for the exit.  
When she came out, she said, "Maybe it was a bad thing to have killed a part of our son by killing the one he loved ..."

 

 

 

May 15, 2018

"You will have to spend three nights in the haunted mansion of the city!

\- Bargain!

\- aaah if you knew the bullshit you're doing ... »

Yuuri, who had just accepted the challenge, had already drunk a few glasses of alcohol, and already the liquid was working. He had no idea what his friend had suggested.

And that was going to cause a lot of problems.

****************

"Wait, what did I tell you?

-You said to me, and I quote "bargain! »

-But I have no desire to spend three nights in this dilapidated mansion!!

\- a deal is a deal Yuuri ... »

Yuuri had been lying in bed and waking up slowly, a hangover starting to point the tip of its nose. But Pitchit had been there to remind him of the harsh reality, a suitcase in his hand. Yuuri wondered how this young man could still be his best friend.

"Come on! It will pass quickly!

Yuuri sighed and pushed back his sheets to splash his face with water in order to move to a state of tolerable sobriety.

"And if something goes wrong? This mansion is abandoned! In short it's urbex and this practice is dangerous!"

Pitchit was not fooled; he knew that Yuuri would look for the best excuses in the world in order to not accomplish his mission

"I will not change my mind, Yuuri!"

He heard his roommate mutter and chuckled:

"Especially since what I am going to tell you will not rejoice you ...

\- What now? The ghost presence has been proven?

\- Almost! Rumours say that in one of the rooms there would be a human-sized porcelain doll. The last owners, the Nikiforovs, lived in the manor at the end of the nineteenth century. Their only son would have lost a loved one who would have been found hanged in his room, and let himself die of sorrow. As a result, his parents had a doll made that looks like two drops of water to their beloved son. "

Yuuri stopped his friend with a wave of his hand and asked:

"But why are you telling me all of this?

\- Because it is said that the doll would walk at night by calling the person it lost. We would hear his joints creak all night long all over the manor!"

"It makes me even less want to go! Thank you Pitchit!

\- The pleasure is mine!

\- I hate you..."

Yuuri grabbed the suitcase violently and headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

*************

When the night started to appear,  Yuuri stood in front of the dilapidated mansion. "Seriously, why did I accept his challenge? Who would spend three nights in this place, even a single hour?" he thought.

He took the time to observe the building: it was in granite and the vegetation had recovered its rights, ivy grew between each stone and invaded the windows most of which were broken, the lawn was about a meter high. Some places were in ruins, the stones had fallen.

There was a main building and on each side of it, towers stood.

Yuuri slipped through the weeds and arrived at the solid wood front door.

He pushed it and sighed in disappointment, because it was open ... he looked inside and narrowed his eyes, it was dark contrary to the last lights of the sun.

"Is there anyone?"

No answer

Yuuri smacked his forehead "I am such a fool! Of course there is no one, it's a haunted mansion!"

Yet, upstairs, something had come to light from Yuuri's presence...A porcelain doll had opened its eyes and whispered " Is that really you my love?"


	2. You are finally back!

As soon as he had passed the front door, it closed violently. 

The only words that came out of his mouth were "what the fuck?" , not something very polite ... Yuuri had not touched it so he thought that it had closed again because of a gust of wind, even if there were not any.

He continued to advance in the sumptuous building, if the exterior had a sad expression, the interior was in perfect condition, in spite of the thick layer of dust and cobwebs. White sheets covered the furniture, all of which were still in their places of origin. Yuuri was advancing, without really knowing where he was going, and debouched in a huge room that he thought was either the reception room or the living room ... He approached the furniture that seemed to be armchairs and withdrew the sheet. The dust flew, making him cough but creating a fairy and merry atmosphere in front of the thick curtain that let the last light of day. 

The chair that Yuuri had just revealed was not damaged at all, on the contrary, it was perfect!  
"If all the furniture is so, I may be able to sleep in a bed, if there is any left ..."  
The young man continued to get rid of the sheets and settled on one of the sofas ... The decor was absolutely beautiful! The doll had to really scare away potential buyers, it was a mess to leave this house abandoned.  
Yuuri got up and looked for the stairs that could lead him to the floor where the rooms were to be ... And surely the doll ..  
Suddenly he jumped because his phone rang: it was Pitchit.  
" Yes ?  
\- ah yuuri? it's crazy, I never thought I'd get to hear you so well!  
-...  
\- Yes ,excuse me ! I wanted to know if you had found the doll.  
\- I'm working on it ... I was going upstairs to see if it's in one of the rooms ...

\- you absolutely must sleep in the room where it is, otherwise it's not funny! "

Yuuri sighed and agreed before hanging up.

He found the staircase which was really imposing and began to rise. On this floor were five rooms, including those of the only son (the one where the doll was to be) and that of the person who caused his death.  
A long corridor appeared before the young man, two doors to his left and two doors to his right. However, yuuri decided not to take care of it and headed for the one at the end of the corridor. It was slightly open, so Yuuri did not have to force to enter the room. He was immediately shuddered when he saw the doll: it had to make a meter eighty, had short, silver hair ,and a wick fell on his left eye. its face was thin, its nose was straight, and its lips were delicately pink. Its eyes were crystal ,blue like the ocean of the tropics. Unfortunately, the porcelain had cracked with time and its face was cracked.  
yuuri could not deny it: the man that the doll represented had to be beautiful and extremely seductive. he even surprised himself to regret that the doll is not human. He put his face close to the doll's, and whistled rapturously when he saw that the manufacturer had gone so far as to put long silvery lashes.  
But he suddenly took a step back ... Was it him or the doll had just blinked?  
No ... It must have been his imagination ...  
He turned away and looked at the bed that sat proudly in the room, one meter from the seat on which the entity was.  
Once again, a white sheet covered the quilts of the bed.  
"Thanks God, at least I'll be able to sleep on it without fear of dust, just put my sleeping bag over it ..."  
He left the room without suspecting that indeed the doll had blinked its eyes and followed him with a look, scrutinizing the slightest detail of Yuuri's body. 

***************

Yuuri had found many pieces of wood in the garden and had succeeded, after tests too numerous, to make a fire. It not only warmed him but it also lit up the room. He had put a saucepan filled with soup and suspended it in a way that he himself did not understand, over the fire.

According to him, it would be best to finish eating and go to bed. he would avoid the doll and the atmosphere if he slept during a long time. Moreover, he felt tired.  
So he did what he had planned and drank his soup before returning to the room called "doll".

It had not moved, it was still sitting on its seat, staring at the emptiness of the room.  
Yuuri avoided the doll so as not to worry, and slipped into his sleeping bag, turning his back to the object.  
"I can only hope that I will not hear squeaks tonight ..."  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep, fatigue taking over.

During the night, Yuuri did not hear anything, nothing awakened him ...  
Yet the doll had moved, it had turned its head towards yuuri who, in his sleep, had turned towards it.  
It had watched him all night long, cracking its porcelain even more, trying to smile. A tear flowed and solidified to form a tear in resin. 

The next morning, Yuuri got up and his first look was for the doll. He was relieved to see that she had not moved.  
He went down into the living room and had his breakfast, which consisted of an apple juice, a clementine, and a brioche.  
The day before he had noticed the huge library in the room and decided to read one of the many books in it.

he took his phone and put on his headphones.

If he had not put them down, maybe he would have heard the creaking of the doll that had come out of the room and down the stairs...

He searched for and opted for a book that told the story of the last family that lived in the mansion: the Nikiforovs.  
To tell the truth, Yuuri especially wanted to know the story of the man who had "inspired" the doll. why he was dead and especially who was the person who caused his death.  
He looked for the summary page and found the chapter devoted to Victor Nikiforov, born in 1838 and died at the age of twenty-seven in 1865.

 

According to the book, Victor went to Japan in 1863 to learn the language, it was a country that had always fascinated him. He stayed there until 1864, bringing with him a twenty-four-year-old Japanese boy. He was the youngest son of the family who owned the inn Victor had stayed in during the year. Their relationship would have evolved and when Victor asked the young man to return with him, he would have immediately accepted.

The young Japanese had lived a year with the family Nikiforov, but one morning, one of the maids found him hanged in his room. He had put an end to his days without explanation, while he seemed happy every day. This event had broken the heart of Victor who lost his joie de vivre and let himself slowly perish, only coming out of his room once a day, to drop a bouquet of white roses, the favorite flowers of the deceased, on his grave . He remained in the cemetery for several hours, sitting on the tomb of the young Japanese, telling him that he would soon join him, and that he must wait for him to kiss him.  
The servant who witnessed this scene reported it to the rest of the family and then everyone understood the true nature of the relationship between the two men. Victor had lost his lover ... forever. One morning Victor was found dead in bed, clutching his lover's kimono against his heart.  
His parents were devastated and ordered a doll that would replace the presence of their beloved son in his room.  
Yuuri raised his head from the book and sighed, his heart tight:  
"Wow, this Victor really did not have a very happy ending ..."  
He turned the page and saw a photograph of the so-called Victor and the young Japanese.

Yuuri lost the ability to speak ... the Japanese man was his spitting portrait ... but it was not just his appearance that shocked Yuuri:  
"What the hell..., he's also called ...  
\- Yuuri Katsuki ... "

Yuuri turned around violently and put his hand in front of his mouth, preventing him from screaming in terror.

the doll was in front of him, standing up and staring at him with his blue eyes:

"My love, you're finally back!"


	3. I won't let you leave me again...

The doll was in front of him, Yuuri wanted to flee but his legs refused to move. He saw the object take a step towards him but the creaking of its joints indicated to him that it was indeed the reality. Yuuri fainted.

************

When he awoke, he was under the heavy duvets of the bed where he had spent the night. His whole body was hidden by the sheet except for his right arm, to which he was cold, something frozen held his hand. the doll was sitting to his right. Yuuri then realized why he was so cold in his hand: the doll was holding it.  
he took a moment to realize it before breaking free from the entity's grip. He screamed with all his might and jumped out of bed.  
The doll looked at him with its lifeless eyes and approached him, but Yuuri stopped it, shouting at it not to approach.  
But the doll continued trying to smile, cracking the porcelain of its face.  
"What are you saying Love? You must have a fever ..." It put its hand on yuuri's forehead and let it fall by stroking his cheek in a tender gesture.  
"... And even if you did, I do not care if you give it to me, nothing will stop me from kissing you"  
And without Yuuri being able to react, the doll put its rigid lips on those of Yuuri. 

"I waited so long to taste your lips again ..."  
Yuuri opened his mouth and sobbed:  
"I beg you, doll, leave me!  
-"doll"? why do you call me that, darling? call me by my first name, or by our sweet little words ... don't you think it would be better?  
\- Victor ... "  
Victor saw the tears streaming down Yuuri's cheeks and wiped them with his finger.  
"Why are you crying? ... Could you be ... afraid of me?"  
Yuuri shook his head affirmatively , refusing to say a word.  
"You do not have to be afraid, my little piglet of love, we will make up for lost time, and I will show you how much I love you every day, we do not have to hide anymore, my parents have not been around for a long time already!"

"Now go back to bed, I want you in good shape ..."  
Victor stood up and offered his arm to Yuuri, who reluctantly took it and got up too. The deceased had put his arm in the back of the young man and gently pushed him to the bed where he made him lie down tenderly and folded the duvets on him. He stopped and stared at Yuuri's face, who gave him a fearful look. But it disappeared for a moment when Yuuri saw the look of the doll that had been filled with love.  
"I'll take care of you, sleep, rest well, I will not let anything happen to you ..."  
Yuuri closed his eyes, thinking that it was all a bad dream and that it would be over when he woke up.

But the nightmare was just beginning ...  
When he woke up, Victor was sitting on the chair and his eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep. But above all, the room was everywhere decorated with white roses: on the walls, in bouquets, scattered on the bed in the form of petals.  
On the chest of drawers near the bed was a gold tray on which was a cup. In this one was a liquid that resembled the apple juice that Yuuri had brought with him. There were also raspberries and a pear.  
When he heard Yuuri get up, Victor opened an eye: 

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"  
Yuuri trembled as he heard the voice of the doll. But he replied by gauging his voice.  
"I just wanted to read a book from the library downstairs ... I did not want to wake you up ... forgive me ...  
"Do not worry Yuuri, I did not sleep deeply ... To see you standing is more important than sleep.  
the doll stood up:  
"But don't you want to eat something before?" he showed the golden plate and continued: "I saw you had a bag with you so I allowed myself to dig in and I found food, I thought you'd feel better after eating.

-I will eat while reading, do not worry, I will hurry. "

Victor smiled at him and let him go.  
Once out of sight, Yuuri hurried off to the living room to pick up his phone and call Pitchit to pick him up immediately.  
"Pitchit ! I'm begging you to get me! The doll ... it's ... it is alive, it thinks I am its lover and it wants to keep me forever, I beg you, I am so scared !  
Pitchit did not immediately understand the situation because he did not hear well his friend ... He asked his friend to repeat but the following discouraged him.  
"What are you planning to do Yuuri ? Leaving me?"  
Yuuri turned around and saw Victor. The doll had followed him downstairs, suspecting something.  
The deceased was quick, he grabbed the phone, heard pitchit and said in a terrifying voice:  
"Yuuri and I are finally together and nobody will change that ... HE ... IS ... MINE..."  
With these words he pressed his fist and crumbled the device, nullifying the chances Yuuri had to call his friends.  
Yuuri fell backwards and crawled to the front door, Victor walking slowly but surely behind him.

The man managed to grab the doorknob but the doll grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around to face him. The eyes of the doll had changed color, they had gone from blue to black and the painting around the eyebrows of the doll cracked when it frowned them.

"From now on, you will never come out of here, you will stay in my arms and I will cover you with kisses, you will think only of me and me alone, you will love me so much that you will not want to leave any more... I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN."

Once again, Yuuri escaped from his grip, dropped the doll, and ran to the first window he saw. There was a crowd in the street and he took advantage of the time Victor had to get up to hit the window to attract people's attention. Just as a woman was turning her head towards him, Yuuri felt Victor's arms tighten around his waist and pull him back violently away from the window ... He screamed but no one but Victor heard ...

The nightmare had just begun...


	4. I am begging you... Please..

Since Yuuri had tried to escape, Victor had not left him alone for a single minute.. During the night, he slept with him, his arm around Yuuri's waist. He spent his time whispering sweet words in the man's ear like: " I love you so much I could die" or" we'll be forever together" ...

The three days that Yuuri had to spend at the mansion had passed. He had lost weight, was tired, had no strength left. As he spent his time with the doll, he no longer ate and slept. He could no longer stand the situation ...  
Yet the doll no longer frightened him ... On the contrary, its behavior showed him the love Victor had for him, and by dint of reciprocal love, real feelings were born in Yuuri's life.

At the end of the fifth day at the mansion, Yuuri tried something again.

They were lying on the bed, Yuuri had his back resting on the torso of the doll which was stroking his hair. The young man was shirtless, because Victor had told him how much he liked the contact of his bare skin on the porcelain of his body. The doll was humming a love song, but each time the name of the person to whom the song was addressed was mentioned, it replaced it with Yuuri's.

"Victor? ....  
-Yes my love? " 

Yuuri began to cry as the fatigue was unbearable:

"I beg you, again and again, let me go, I can not stand it anymore, I need to be at home, to see my friends, my family, they have not heard from me since five days, can you understand that they must be worried! The police had to be notified of my disappearance! I even heard knocking on the windows and the door! You can not keep me eternally, by living like that, in a month, I'm dead ....  
\- If I let you go, then I come with you. nothing else will ...  
\- YOU CAN NOT COME! YOU ARE A DOLL! YOU'RE DEAD SINCE MORE THAN A CENTURY, AND I AM NOT THE ONE YOU LOVED! HE'S ALSO DEAD!

Shouting that, Yuuri had moved away from Victor, letting him see the tears streaming down his cheeks. The doll looked at him, obviously shocked ... It ends up opening its mouth.

" Is that so...?  
\- I beg you, Victor ...  
\- In this case: go ... being alone for an other century won't change much for me, if, as you say, I'm dead ...  
\- Thank you, from the bottom of my heart ...  
\- I would have preferred your heart being mine for eternity ... "

Yuuuri turned to look at Victor and put his lips on his in a long kiss of farewell. As he kissed him, Yuuri felt something wet on his nose: Victor had started crying. 

When the kiss broke, the doll whispered to him:

"go before I change my mind" 

Yuuri got out of bed, grabbed his shirt and ran down to get his bag and the book about Victor's story. As he left the mansion, he heard a grinding behind him and turned around. Victor stood on the balcony overlooking the front door and watched him leave. Yuuri stared at him and smiled, thanking him before leaving with the bike he had come with.  
While pedaling, he let the tears come out freely, one part was for relief and the other was for the sadness of leaving the doll.

Arriving in the pavilion neighborhood where he shared a home with Pitchit, he got off the bike and continued on foot.  
in front of the house was a police car. The policemen were standing in front of the front door, consoling Pitchit, who was happy to see Yuuri arrive. He ran to his friend and took him in his arms, relieved to see him alive.  
"Oh my god Yuuri, you're alive, when I heard the voice that did not belong to you and the phone broke, I was so scared, you must have died of hunger and fatigue! What happened?!"  
the police had come closer and noted that Yuuri Katsuki was alive and returned.  
"You will tell us everything, Mr. Katsuki."  
"you will never believe me ..." 

************

"You were right, we do not believe you at all.

\- yet , that's what happened..."

The policeman sighed and asked:  
"And if we go to the mansion, could we know who we're dealing with ... I mean, who's the doll you're talking about?"  
Yuuri thought for a moment. No, he could not put Victor in danger by telling them his name. If the police called the doll when they arrived at the mansion, Victor could come to meet them, thinking that it's him.... And a porcelain doll isn't difficult to destroy ...  
" I do not know its name...  
\- Never mind, thank you for your time, and we are glad that you are alive. "

The policemen left the two roommates. Pitchit brought them to the door, leaving Yuuri wrapped in a blanket with a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

When he returned, he took his best friend in his arms:  
"I'm so sorry, I should not have started this challenge, it's all my fault, Yuuri.  
\- Do not apologize Pichit, otherwise I would not have met Victor ...  
\- Wait, you said you did not know its name!  
\- I did not want to put him in danger ...  
\- You say that as if you cared about him ... "

Yuuri lowered his head: 

"By pretending to love him, I may have started to fall in love ... with a doll ..."

Pitchit was silent when Yuuri continued:

"You would have seen him, he looked so sad when I begged him to let me go, I ... I kissed him and, as amazing as it may seem, he started crying real tears !I can not deny how adorable he was with me, I felt loved even if this love was not for me, he proved it to me , he offered me flowers, kissed me, touched me tenderly, stroked my hair, arms, thighs as I sat next to him ... "

While declaring this, tears had invaded his eyes.

"It's a doll, Pitchit, why do I feel all this then ?!"

His friend did not say anything until an idea came to his mind

"A medium!  
\- I beg your pardon?  
\- You should consult a medium, it's a mind that controls the doll, right?  
\- I do not know if I should be angry that you do not listen to me or happy that you think about the situation ... "  
\- Will you do it or not?  
\- Yes OK."


	5. I love you

the very day after Yuuri's return, the two roommates went to see a psychic who was passing through the city. this job had not good reputation so fortunately for them, the wait to consult the master of the spirits was not very long ...  
"Welcome young men into my spiritual den . Why do you need my services?"  
 Pitchit immediately took the lead, before Yuuri even opened his mouth  
"We would like to know what happens after death, what do we become?  
\- It's very varied, you know, when we die, the body envelope is unusable but the mind has many choices. If the spirit is peaceful, it can pass on the other side at any time, or it may seek to reincarnate. Unfortunately some spirits are too tormented to go to the other side. "  
Yuuri pondered and asked: "Can spirits possess objects like a porcelain doll?

"It's a very specific question,"   
She squinted, staring at Yuuri.  
"Yes they can ... Could you have seen something like that?"  
The young man shook his head and took out the book he had taken from the mansion. the medium watched as he opened the page where the picture of Victor and his lover was.   
"This picture was taken in 1865 ... a few months after, this man died hanged ... Quickly followed by his lover, this man." Yuuri explained, showing Yuuri Katsuki and then Victor.  
"I understand your questions better, you are the spitting portrait of this man, if you want to check if it is your former life, look in the mirror behind me, he is able to show the appearance you had at that time."  
Yuuri got up and during this time Pitchit continued to ask questions.  
"The most amazing thing is that they both share the same name, why?  
-It is quite common when more than a century separates lives. when it is, the soul in the fetus tells the parents to call the baby that way, and at birth you have no memory of the previous life ... Maybe it's the case for your friend ... What does the mirror show?  
\- Me ... but I wear a traditional Japanese kimono, my hair is plated back and I do not have glasses ... I wear a wedding ring on my right hand ...  
\- It corresponds to the man on the picture.  
She stared at the picture, then her gaze returned to Yuuri  
"You told me about a doll a few moments ago, tell me ..  
\- 6 days ago my friend Pitchit here , challenged me to spend three nights in the abandoned mansion of the city ... a doll is there .. "  
 He came back to sit down and turned the page to show a picture of the doll.  
"The Nikiforovs had à doll made after the death of their beloved son.  
-His soul stayed in the doll and thought you were his lover, right?  
Yuri sadly shook his head.  
"The doll kept me with it for 5 days during which I hardly slept and ate yet it was pampering me.  
-I sincerely believe that we can consider you as soulmates ... After your first death, his soul remained on earth to seek you, but he failed and dedicated himself to stay in the doll in order to wait for you. Did you have any feelings towards the doll?  
\- I was scared at first, then I started to like it ... too much for a doll ...  
\- I see. the feelings of your past life may have resurfaced ... "

**********  
"Do you believe what she said?  
\- All she said was plausible Pitchit. "  
The two roommates had gone home and chattered over tea.  
"So ... all in all ... if I understood correctly, I am the same person, so it's me that Victor loves and it's normal that it is reciprocal ..."   
Pitchit confirmed by emitting a small sound that echoed in the cup he was drinking. But suddenly Yuuri got up from his chair, his hand clutching his chest.  
It was suddenly so painful ! Pitchit looked at him in astonishment, but panicked when Yuuri ran down the floor writhing in pain.  
"YUURI !!!"  
 He suddenly stopped moving, eyes rolled up. His heart had stopped beating so Pichit did what he knew was the best: he started a heart massage and yelled "Ok Google, call for help !!"  
Fortunately for him his phone had the screen on and the voice command worked:  
"What is your urgency?  
"My friend has collapsed, his heart no longer beats, I give him a cardiac massage but ...  
\- Sir, Calm down and give us your address. Continue the cardiac massage. "  
Pitchit obeyed and hung up: an ambulance arrived.  
"I beg you Yuuri, come back, YUURI !!

Just when Yuuri had begun to feel his heart attack, Victor, despite his porcelain body, felt the same pain and collapsed on the floor.  
"Yuuri ... my ... love..what ... Is happening to you?"

***********

Yuuri opened his eyes. It was the night but two candles were illuminating the room where he was.  
He was coiled against someone in a king size bed, and both were naked. Yuuri approached a little more the warm body and smelled with delight his parfum. He felt an arm around his waist and a thumb stroking the bottom of his back.  
" Finally awake?"  
Yuuri raised his head to Victor who was looking at him with a tender gaze.  
" I fell asleep... Sorry...  
\- did I make you that tired?  
\- No ! I mean, maybe? I don't really know my stamina for this kind of thing... It was my first time...."  
Victor laughed and started to stroke the Japanese's hair.  
Only God knew how much he loved him.  
" Vitya?  
\- mmh ?  
\- Can we do it again?   
\- don't fall asleep right after then...  
\- ouch...touché...  
\- I was joking Love, don't worry!"   
He kissed Yuuri's forehead but this one grabbed Victor shoulders, passionately kissed him and broke the tender moment.  
It was their last night together...


	6. Bonus !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!  
> You have the option to go to the next chapter, so do it if you don't like sex between two men...  
> This is the end of the fifth chapter but uncensored.

Yuuri opened his eyes. It was the night but two candles were illuminating the room where he was.  
He was coiled against someone in a king size bed, and both were naked. Yuuri approached a little more the warm body and smelled with delight his parfum. He felt an arm around his waist and a thumb stroking the bottom of his back.

" Finally awake?"

Yuuri raised his head to Victor who was looking at him with a tender gaze.

" I fell asleep... Sorry...  
\- did I make you that tired?  
\- No ! I mean, maybe? I don't really know my stamina for this kind of thing... It was my first time...."

Victor laughed and started to stroke the Japanese's hair.  
Only God knew how much he loved him.

" Vitya?  
\- mmh ?  
\- Can we do it again?  
\- don't fall asleep right after then...  
\- ouch...touché...  
\- I was joking Love, don't worry!" 

He kissed Yuuri's forehead but this one grabbed Victor shoulders, passionately kissed him and broke the tender moment.  
Victor's hands made their way on Yuuri's body and stopped on his intimate area:

" WOW! You made a full recovery, it is already up again!  
\- don't say embarrassing things like that!"

Yuuri hide his face with his hands but a loud moan came out of his mouth followed by a Japanese swearing when Victor started to stroke his dick. God it was good! Yuuri plunged his face into Victor's neck trying his best not to make any noises. Despite the fact that it was the one who had asked to make love again, he was ashamed to have indulged in this practice when they were supposed to be mere friends.

His lover's hand left his erect member and went to his anal orifice which he gently caressed.

"Are you still open for me or should I prepare you again?  
" Just as a precaution, I prefer you to prepare me.." 

As he was formulating his sentence Yuri felt his face blushing. He did not dare to imagine the colour of it. He must has been so red !  
A finger penetrated him and slides as deep as it could. But he couldn't moan loudly since Victor kept his mouth occupied. Why did it feel that good an hour after his first time? He only had sex once, and now he wanted more of it. Actually, Yuuri had a precise idea of what he wanted: Victor's cock really deep in him. And that though was kind of scary for him as he was the shy type of man.... But it was different with Victor... With him, Yuuri felt confident, he knew that he could express his feelings. Especially those ones.

" Vitya... Please... Can I.. suck yours?" 

Victor opened his eyes wide... He wasn't expecting Yuuri to say that... But he was glad that he did, because the though of Yuuri's mouth around his hard cock was arousing.

"Okay, but don't make me come...  
\- why not?  
\- I want to come on your belly , after thrusting in you.  
\- and why don't you do it in me?  
\- wow ! Yuuri, you're so forward tonight!  
\- well ,... Isn't it supposed to be our wedding night?"

Yuuri showed his right hand where he was wearing a gold ring. Victor made one of his heart shaped smile and came on top of his lover.

" You'll have a stomachache you know?  
\- I don't care. But for now, I'd like to suck your dick...  
\- of course my love... Do as you wish."

Victor was already on top of Yuuri but he made his way to kneel above his head which was exactly between his thighs. Yuuri didn't waste a minute and took Victor's erection in his mouth. The Russian sighed with pleasure and laughed which deserved a astonished gaze from Yuuri. He asked something but it was difficult to get since he had his mouth full. But Victor was clever enough to understand that he asked what made him laugh.

" You're sucking it as it was a lollipop, and the look you have is really childish... You looks like my five year old cousin when I offer her candies..."

Yuuri was a little bit pissed and pulled out the dick of his mouth.

" Don't talk about family while we're having sex ! It doesn't turn me on at all!  
\- Sorry sorry, you just look so delighted when you're sucking me off ... it's... Funny."

Yuuri was pouting now... Great.... But... That was... adorable..

" Are you mad at me Yuuri?  
\- No ! I can't, it is impossible! " 

Yuuri laughed and asked in Japanese: 

" ヴクトル...あなたは私を性交できますか？( Victor, can you fuck me please?) (= Vikutoru, anata wa watashi o seikō dekimasu ka?)

Victor sighed, kissed Yuuri and made him turn around for him to be on his knees. And without warning , he pushed easily in Yuuri's entrance making him scream not only because of the pain but also and especially because of the pleasure Victor's dick gave him.

Yuuri couldn't stop moaning, it just felt too good: the feeling of flesh against flesh, Victor's heavy breath in his ear, his hands playing with his nipples, his slow and delicate movements in him that made Yuuri longing for more.

"Vitya!...nngh- aah ... Please, do it harder and faster!" 

His lover grabbed both of his arms and started pounding faster and deeper in Yuuri's hole.

" Your wish is my command sweetheart!"

Gosh, Yuuri was going to wake all the mansion up, he couldn't help but scream louder and louder as the pleasure grew and made a mess of his mind.

" Yuuri dear, don't make too much noises, my parents will hear you...  
\- sor..aahng.. it's just too good! I can't avoid moaning!"

Victor let one of Yuuri's arms free for him to grab a pillow and bite it.  
But the Japanese man knew that he couldn't last longer , he was about to come, which he did in a long muffled moan when the Russian took his cock in his hand.  
Victor stopped moving in him.

" Wait... You already came? "

Yuuri didn't say anything but shook his head in approval.

" You can come twice, don't you ? Because I didn't yet..." 

Yuuri turned around to see Victor's face. He was red , sticky because of the sweat and was still completely hard...  
Yuuri approached and rode Victor's lap before pushing him inside again. 

" In me?  
\- fine ..." 

Victor rolled his arms around Yuuri's body and moved again occupying his lover's mouth by passionately kissing him.  
But Yuuri was tight, and a few minutes after , Victor's movements started to slow down, twitching.  
He moaned Yuuri's name before releasing his fluid inside of his lover.  
They stood still for a few minutes and separated both exhausted. They were lying under the sheets and before Yuuri fell asleep ( which was pretty quick) Victor whispered:

" If it's painful tomorrow, don't blame me, it was your choice..." 

No answer... Victor looked at Yuuri who was snoring.  
Victor sighed and kissed his forehead:

" Good night my sleeping beauty... I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow."

But it was their last night together, the next time Victor was going to see Yuuri was when he was going to discover his corpse...


	7. Last words

Yuuri opened his eyes but closed them immediately. Bright, it was too bright! Where was he? A regular sound alerted him, it sounded like an hospital.... He tried to open his eyes again and the sight confirmed he was indeed lying in an hospital bed.  
Why? What happened to him?   
He only remembered feeling an harsh pain in his chest and Pitchit's scream.

His friend was actually next to him, snoring quietly while holding his hand.

" Pitchit-kun ?"

Pitchit yawned and woke up with difficulties but when he saw his friend his eyes opened wide:

" Oh my gosh ! Yuuri! You're awake !!  
\- don't scream like that ,dude, it's an hospital..  
\- sorry ... I'll call the doctor right now!"

He pressed a button on Yuuri's right and a few minutes later, a man wearing a white shirt entered the room.

" Good morning Mr Katsuki, glad you're awake.  
\- what happened to me?   
\- you had a heart attack.. but fortunately, you friend did the right thing and saved your life.  
\- you really did Pitchit? Thank you so much.  
\- you're my best friend, I couldn't let you die..." 

The doctor took a file on a table and showed a picture of Yuuri's heart with a white dot on it:

" As you can see, your heart attack was due to a blood clot, we should remove it before it creates other problems.  
\- How do you do that?   
\- we do an injection of special medicine and it will dissolve it. Don't worry, it is not painful.  
\- Fine... How long will it take to dissolve?  
\- About an hour."

Yuuri sighed in relief. It wasn't too long.

" I'll wait here for you Yuuri ! As long as you need!  
\- thanks Pitchit "

The doctor left the room and came back with a filled seringe.

" Let's do it."

***************

" I don't understand, it was supposed to work! It didn't change at all! " 

The doctor was screaming in astonishment. But the blood clot was still as big as before...  
And Yuuri's life was in danger, he could do an other heart attack and could die...

" We'll try to remove it by doing some surgery, it is the only way....  
" Sure... Do what you have to do to save me."

The surgery was planned for the afternoon so Yuuri still had time...   
Pitchit stood up , and held Yuuri in his arms.

" Sorry buddy, I will be out for a few hours... You don't want your puddle to die, do you ? And I have to tell Celectino that you won't skate for a long time .." 

Yuuri laughed but that made him feeling pain in his chest..

" I'll be back before the surgery! Love ya!"

And before Yuuri answered, Pitchit was gone.

Left alone , Yuuri pressed the button to call a nurse.  
Once done, he asked for a piece of paper and a pen.   
He knew what was going to happen next... He already did....  
The nurse was still there , checking the perfusion, so when Yuuri finished his letter, he gave it to the nurse and said:

" If something goes wrong during the surgery... Please give it to my friend Pitchit Chulanont...   
\- of course Sir."

She took the letter and left the room.  
Yuuri still had three hours until the surgery so he decided to take a nap.

************

" Yuuuuuuri...  
\- mmh ?"

Pitchit's voice. He was back. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at his friend who was sitting on the armchair next to the bed.

" The surgery is planned in 10 minutes... You probably should wake up..."

Yuuri sat down and stretched.

" Are you worried?" Pitchit said.  
" A little bit...  
\- this is a surgery with open heart... It is very dangerous...  
\- I know."

Pitchit sighed and a tear rolled down on his cheek.

" I'm scared Yuuri, actually, I left because I wanted to cry... I am so ,so, so sorry, everything that happens to you is my fault...  
\- what are you saying buddy?? My heart problems aren't your fault!   
\- but you're weak since you went to the manor!   
\- stop saying bullshit !!!... It's not your fault...   
\- I... I don't want to lose you ! You're my best friend!   
\- I won't die Pitchit, I promise!"

Pitchit cried and rested his head on Yuuri's laps.

"You promise?  
\- I do."

The door opened:

" Katsuki-san , it is time..."

Yuuri looked at Pitchit an swiped his tears before showing up his fist.

" See you in a few hours?"

Pitchit smiled:

" Yes of course!"

They bumped their fist together before Yuuri's departure.

************ 

It has been a long time since Yuuri left. The night had arrived and Pitchit was waiting in the waiting room... But no sign of his friend....  
Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor came in. Pale... Pitchit immediately stood up, panicked.

" You are Mr Katsuki's friend?   
\- yes! Where is he ? was the surgery successful ?! " 

The man looked at Pitchit whose gaze was full of Hope...   
He difficultly said:

" It never happened in my whole career...."

no....

" His heart had stopped beating an hour ago..."

No...

" I'm so sorry.... but...Mr Katsuki died..."

NO!! 

******************

"AAAAAAAAH !!!! "   
His body, his whole porcelain body hurt so much! Yuuri! His love!!   
Victor was on the ground unable to move as the pain was unbearable...  
" Why did you leave me again!?"

****************

Dead ... Yuuri was... Dead.... His best friend wasn't of this world anymore....

" Mr Chulanont?"

Pitchit rose his head and looked at the nurse. She was giving him something... A paper...

" Mister Katsuki asked me to give it to you if something went wrong...  
\- thank you..."

A letter from Yuuri... It should have been a relief but right now, it was too much pain...  
He started reading it: 

 

"To my best friend, 

I'm sorry for not being here anymore... I thought I would be stronger... Don't think I left you alone because that's not true, I'll always be by your side. You're like a member of my family."

 

Pitchit cried, cried and cried again screaming his best friend's name. He was going to miss him so much!

 

"I am sorry to tell you like this but I have a last favor to ask you. It deals with Victor..."

****************

There was a noise in the room that woke Yuuri up. He left Victor's body and looked at the place where the noise was from.

" Mrs Nikiforov? Why are you here?" 

It took some time for him to realize that he was completely naked and that he was holding her son who also was naked...  
Before he even say anything, Victor's mother whispered:

" I already know what you did last night...and I want to talk with you...  
\- now ?  
-yes."

She left and waited for him outside the room.  
He grabbed one of his kimonos and followed the woman who lead him to his own room where her husband was.

" We have to talk about your relationship with our son...  
\- I'm sor ...  
\- to be clear , we won't allow you to be his lover. He was meant to marry a rich woman and have children.  
\- what?   
\- but we do know that he won't forget you if you are still there...  
\- what do you me....!!?"  
He couldn't finish his sentence as something strangled him, so tighten that he could not breath at all. His feet left the floor.   
It was so difficult to breath now, he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't see..  
And finally... Death took him apart.  
Hanging in his room....


	8. Last night good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my creepy doll AU!  
> Enjoy!  
> Don't worry, I hate sad ending

Yuuri's funeral had arrived, everyone was wearing black as the sorrow had invaded the atmosphere.  
But Pitchit left Yuuri's family earlier. He had an address to go to. A doll manufacturer. As Yuuri wished, it was the same manufacturer as Victor's doll, at least, its grand son.  
The shop was kind of creepy since there were several doll's head hanging on the walls, decapitated bodies...  
But there was what Yuuri asked for: a 1 meter 70 high porcelain body.  
The manufacturer was old , his white hair matching his beard.

" Hello ?  
\- welcome young man, what can I do for you?  
\- I would like you to make a human-sized porcelain doll according to my deceased friend's face...  
\- what a strange request... But it could be done like my grandfather did a century ago... do you have a picture of him?  
\- sure..." 

Pitchit gave him a picture.  
The old man observed the young man.

" As I can see, his death is pretty recent... Were the funeral today ?  
\- yes ..."

The manufacturer looked at the photo and stood up as if he had an idea.

" I may have a face shaped like him...  
And the right size body... Let me check the eye color and then I'll do the hair...  
\- When can it be done?  
\- the body: today, the hair, in three days, a week maybe... Is that fine ?  
\- sure, it's really quick, thanks a lot." 

*********** 

A week later, the doll was made. So Pitchit went to the mansion, Yuuri's doll rolled up in a blanket. ( It was kind of heavy...)  
The door was open and the young man could see where Victor and Yuuri lived their former life. It was magnificent even though the vegetation had invaded the walls.  
In the living room, Pitchit saw a broken object: Yuuri's phone that the doll crumbled.  
A noise alerted him and made him coming out of his thoughts.  
It sounded like a voice... 

" yuuri... yuuri.." 

It was upstairs... Victor was upstairs.  
Pitchit searched the stairs and once found, went on the second floor.  
The voice was louder so he called:

"Victor ? Victor Nikiforov?"

No answer but the lamentation stopped. Pitchit turned around convinced that something was watching him.  
The doll indeed was watching the young man. But it was resting on the wall like if it was going to fall if it didn't. 

" Who are you and how do you know my name?  
\- I am Pitchit Chulanont and I know you from Yuuri...  
\- what relationship do you have with him? Are you his lover?  
\- What? No! I'm just his best friend! And roommate!  
\- Then why are you here? Is he getting married?  
\- No..he is .... Dead.. he left this world eleven days ago..."  
Victor was shocked... Dead , he already knew it but to hear someone confirming it what a shock... His love left him for a better world. He fell backwards and didn't move for a few minutes so Pitchit came closer.

" But he gave me this letter. Let me read it for you please."

"[...] It deals with Victor.  
While you tried to save me, I died for a few minutes and during that time I remembered our last night together. It was the first time I had such intimate moment with someone.  
Please, go the manufacturer told in the book I brought from the mansion,( it still exists) and tell him to make a doll that looks like me. Once it is done make me wear a white kimono and go to the mansion to bring me to Victor. If what the medium told us is true, I can choose to possess the doll you ordered. I want to live with Victor.  
Forever, as it was meant so many years ago..."

 

Pitchit looked at Victor and saw that the doll was crying real tears

" Did he... really wrote that?  
\- he did..."

Pitchit thought it was the right moment to remove the blanket from Yuuri's doll's face. Victor immediately stood up and cuped its cheeks with his hands. 

" He loved you, he just didn't remember the time you spent together.  
\- my love.... You're so beautiful... You thought about me, you didn't left don't you ...?" 

Pitchit removed the entire blanket to reveal the white kimonos and a ring on his right hand. The kimono was amazing: pure white, but gradient blue on the sleeves. Yuuri's hair were slicked back and he had long black eyelashes. But he didn't move...

" Yuuri ? " Victor asked

And like he was responding to his call , Yuuri opened his eyes making Pitchit and Victor cry again.

" 只今..( tadaima)" 

Victor stopped for a moment and covered his mouth with his hand.  
Yuuri remembered! He remembered that one word he said when he came back to the mansion, and when Victor answered:

" おかえり( okaeri)...僕の大好きユーリ ( boku no daisuki Yuuri)...

Years later, the dolls were still in the mansion lying on the bed, but they were empty... Now that they were together, their souls have peacefully passed to the other side...

-The end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...a sad but also happy ending... Thanks for reading the creepy doll AU Victuuri ( which was my first fanfiction in English...) and I really hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it :)  
> Hope you'll still be there for my others works ( maybe a sad / happy omegaverse ;) )


End file.
